


Roderich's Worst Concert

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you go, Gil. Here's another. Written with magicormuggle. Reviews are love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roderich's Worst Concert

Roderich lazily plucked at the keys as he scanned the music tiredly. He'd only worked on the piece for four hours but the concert was tomorrow! And he didn't have it memorized like he was supposed to either…

"Libe, would you relax?" Gilbert asked as he entered the room and sat next to the Austrian. "You'll be fine."

"I will most certainly not be fine, Prussen." Roderich hissed, the bags under his eyes becoming more prominent as he narrowed his eyes.

"You need to sleep, Specs. Come on." Gilbert insisted, looking at the notes and beginning to play.

"I'm fine, Gilbert. I just need to memorize this piece."

Gilbert sighed as he continued to play. "Why do you have to memorize? Why can't you just have the sheet music?"

"It's required." Roderich replied shortly. "I wouldn't be doing this otherwise."

"Then keep playing." He said as his fingers hit the keys softly.

"That's what I'm trying to do, Gilbert." Roderich said impatiently through clenched teeth.

"You're sitting there pouting. Play with me." Gilbert said as he stopped and waited for Roderich to play the treble cleft part.

Roderich sighed before placing his fingers on the treble keys.

Gilbert placed his fingers on the bass keys. "Lead the way, libe."

Roderich frowned in concentration as he slowly tried to think of the piece as he went along slowly and clumsily, becoming more and more frustrated every time he hit a wrong note.

Gilbert played with him, messing up just as much. " You'll get it." He smiled at the frustrated Austrian.

Roderich sighed and continued playing. "Go to bed, Gil. It's late."

"You have to come with."

"I can't." Roderich said tersely. "Not yet. I need to memorize this."

"Then I'll stay up with you."

"Nein. Go to sleep."

"Nein. Not without you."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, Gilbert. There's no point in you staying up too. Go. To. Bed."

"This is unawesome. I'm not going to bed without you."

"Stop being childish. I can't focus with your incessant chatter." Roderich hissed as he hit a few sour notes, causing him to wince and grow more irritated.

"Fine. I'll go, but I'm not going to sleep." Gilbert left the piano room to go play video games. Maybe that would cool him down.

Roderich rolled his eyes and ignored his departure, focusing on the music once more.

Gilbert sighed as he went to the bedroom instead. He didn't have the energy to play video games tonight. The piano and quarrel with Roderich had worn him out.

Four hours later, Roderich finally had it memorized. It was midnight and he was exhausted. He had to get up at five-thirty too.

Gilbert was also still up and waiting for Roderich. He was tired and this was unawesome.

Roderich stumbled into the bedroom before flopping onto the bed, his silk nightgown comfortable on his body as he drew up the silk sheets around him tightly.

Gilbert laughed a little. "You'll do fine tomorrow."

Roderich groaned slightly before burrowing close to him as he conked out.

Pulling the blankets over the two of them, Gilbert fell asleep next to Roderich quickly.

Roderich woke up to his shrieking alarm clock and groaned in pain as his head screamed in protest.

Gilbert rolled over, one ruby eye open. "Unawesome." He grunted.

Roderich kissed the albino gently. "Sorry, libe." He murmured before slipping out of his arms.

"S'okay." He muttered back. The albino could get thirty more minutes of sleep before he had to go to work, thus missing Roderich's performance.

Roderich rushed to get ready for his performance, grabbing the music so he could take a quick look before he had to go on.

Gilbert got up and stretched. "Gutt luck." He said before Roderich left. He then went to get ready for work.

Roderich rushed to the concert, swiftly walking through the doors, and silently preparing himself as anxiety overtook him at the fact his muse was not going to be at the performance.

Gilbert got out of work an hour or so after Roderich had performed and he rushed home.

Roderich was curled in a tight ball on the sofa, buried under the blankets.

"Specs?" Gilbert called him as he pulled the blanket off of the Austrian. "What happened?"

"I failed miserably." Roderich sniffed pathetically.

"I'm sure you did great."

Roderich shook his head and burrowed back under the covers.

He pulled the Austrian up as he sat down, moving him to his lap. "Talk to me."

Roderich shook his head. "I don't want to." He whimpered.

Gilbert sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's okay." Roderich whispered,even though he wanted to say the opposite.

Gilbert smiled a little. "You know it's okay if you don't do perfect every once in a while, right? You'll get better."

Roderich felt the irritation bubble up. "You have no idea how bad I was. You weren't even there!"

Gilbert gritted his teeth. "I know and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

Roderich sniffed and turned away from Gilbert, the frustration at himself causing him to lash out.

"It's fine that you weren't perfect for once." Gilbert muttered.

Roderich growled and pushed away from him slightly, now uncomforted.

"There'll be other times for you to be awesome."

"That's just it, Gilbert. I'm not awesome. I'm a stupid, fat, plain mouse." Roderich sat up and skimmed his fingers over the words carved onto his arms.

"Would you stop that? You know it's not true."

"I don't see any proof that it's not." Roderich muttered.

Gilbert huffed. "Stop it. You're awesome in your own way, Roderich. When you play the piano . . . That's awesome."

Roderich snorted. "Lots of people play better than I do."

"No. When you play, it takes my breath away . . . You make me really think, Specs."

Roderich frowned at him. "About what?"

"About you. About us . . . About what's happened. What will happen. It's awesome when I sit there and listen to you play." He sighed and kissed his forehead.

Roderich blinked before sighing and burrowing in his arms.

Gilbert smiled and kissed the top of his head. "My prince." He murmured. "You know I'm still your knight, right?"

Roderich blinked as he blushed happily before kissing him gently. "Mein knight in shining armour?"

"I've always been your knight and you know I'm here to protect you."

Roderich gave a soft smiled before kissing him softly again. "I'm sorry for getting so frustrated, libe."

"It's okay." He replied before kissing back. "Do you want to play for me?"

"Can I look at sheet music instead of playing from memory?" Roderich asked.

"Of course, libe."

Roderich took Gilbert's hand gently and led him to the piano room.

Gilbert led himself to be led to the piano room and smiled as he sat down on the bench next to Roderich.

"What shall I play?" Roderich inquired.

"Anything."

Roderich smiled as he placed his fingers on the ivory keys and began to play.


End file.
